


need you tonight

by mrbrownstone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Music Store, Rock Junkie Hyungwon, ShowHyung Rise, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbrownstone/pseuds/mrbrownstone
Summary: can i get uhhhhhhhg rock junkie hyungwon and his fateful run in with record shop owner hyunwoo ?





	need you tonight

 

 

He breezes past in almost a blur, messy mop of tan hair whisping through Hyunwoo's field of vision. It was so fast, so swift that Hyunwoo hardly catches the way the guy leaves with his hand in his jacket. 

  
He stole something, for sure. 

  
Hyungwoo sat up and kicked the sleeping Hoseok at his side, asking him to watch the store while he got the item back. He groggily agreed, resting his chin on the counter as the other went outside. He looked around. 

  
There he is, the kid from before, sitting on the bench with a vinyl on his lap. The summer breeze shakes his hair and he looks almost like a movie. He glances up, large doe eyes meeting Hyunwoo's focused ones. He hates himself for freezing up, but he can't help it.

  
  
_This thief, is stunning._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what side ships you want fam


End file.
